A new beggining
by Elizabeta Jehrose
Summary: Inspired by other fanfic. Maya Hart is an unhappy teen, after moving to New York. She battles a spy from the Other Side and meets K.C. Cooper. She is recruited to be a spy and she meets an old flame of hers. Does she still carry that torch or has the light been put out. Lame summary, first fanfic.
1. The talk

Maya's point of view (POV)

I walked out unto the balcony of the apartment, the gentle breeze of the New York City caressing my face as my long blonde strayed form it's french braid. 'Wow!' I thought,'that was deep Ms Maya Hart.' I find it widely ironic, how the blaring noise of cars and traffic mixed with the blinding lights of the landscape soothes me. I shiver slightly in my black tee and checkered shorts. I really should have brought a blanket, or at least wore a robe.

What drew me out here in the first place? I guess I just wanted some fresh air. The cause of my motion hits me and the slight smile I wore, dropped from my face. I turned around and face the apartment. Glaring at the room where my mother and father would be. 'Father.' I roll the word on my tongue, testing it out as my gaze considerably softens. 'Father.' The honey laced word fell from my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut and decide the best to thing to do was be like my best friend Riley Matthews. I relaxed and let the joy bubble up inside me as I started shaking, the smile tugging on my lips and hurting my cheek muscles," YYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" I screamed twirling around in extreme ecstasy. A few late night joggers regarded me in contempt as the brushed past my balcony, I shrugged it off and continued dancing. Maya Hart doesn't care what other dumb people think.

It had been two months, one week, 4 days, 21 hours and 4… 5 minutes since Shawn and my mom had gotten married. Two glorious months of siting round a dinner table, eating food together and talking and joking like a family. They had dumped the idea of a honeymoon and we spent it together, getting to know one another more. In that short span of life, I painted more than I had ever painted before. Pictures of pure happiness using the color pink as my muse. If I had been Picasso, this would have been my Rose period. Pink seemed to signify all my feelings. I loved the way the emotions flowed from my head, down my hand, into the brush and unto the canvas.

It was a few days after the New Year and for Christmas, Shawn and my mom had pooled their money and got me a magnificent painting room. Note carefully that I said painting room not set of compilation. A whole room. They had taken an old study that we didn't use in the apartment and converted it into a place where I could put all my artistic vibes into. Better yet it connected to my room and I could flit inbetween whenever I pleased. The room, though small in actual area, seemed large because of the huge windows and the large airy curtains that hung from then. There are pictures of famous artists and their inspiring quotes along with a cupboard to keep all my creations. It has whole notebooks and loads of canvas's, a set compiling of crayons, pencils, pens, charcoals, chalks, the list never ended. There is a place set aside for photography, crafts, drawing, architecture (clay, glass, ceramics) and my ultimate favorite painting. That is my favorite place in the whole word with the exception of Riley's bay window.

Oh thundering clouds and lightening. In other teenage words 'crap'. I was so carried away with praising my parent's amazing gift giving that I completely forgot that I was angry with them and that I was outside in New York in the freezing cold night temperature and just about naked. Great. I brushed the snow of my porcelain skin, (when did it start snowing), and hurried inside. Closing the double doors, I flopped on my tiny bed, it was miniscule compared to Riley's. Oh Riley, thinking about her made my heart pound in fear. I remembered the coverrsation that went down three quarters of an hour before…

 _Flashback Narrator's POV_

 _Maya walked in to the kitchen to find her parent's talking in low voices. She cleared her voice and they both immediately stopped talking. After a pregnant pause, Maya's mother Katy Hart – Hunter, broke the awkward silence by speaking._

" _Maya baby, we need to talk." She said and pointed to the seat beside her and Shawn," come sit down."_

 _Maya obliged and sat in the semi-comfortable wooden chair._

" _So… How's it been?" she tried to make out, without looking uncomfortable. She failed dreadfully._

" _We're moving." Shawn deadpanned, then gasped in pain as Katy hit his arm, hard, " Well beating around the bush would only make her angrier. I just got straight to the point."_

 _Katy turned to Maya, who having trouble picking up her jaw from the floor and putting her eyes back in their sockets," Yes sweetheart, we ar-.."_

" _When, why and where." Maya shot back, ungraciously interrupting her mother, while jumping to her feet._

" _In two weeks, I got promoted in my engineering job and we're moving to Washington D.C.!" yelled Shawn," It's gonna be awesome! We're gonna –"_

" _What?" screamed Maya, struggling for words, " you expect me to pack up my bags, cheerfully say goodbye to the people and place I grew up in and just, move, what kind of heinous parents are you?"_

" _Maya. Calm down." Voiced her mother._

" _No! How could you support him in such a terrible situation? My friends are like family to me, would you just move away from your family in a heartbeat and leave then behind?"_

" _I never said it wasn't gonna be hard on me too." replied Katy._

" _I hate you, I hate both of you. I'm not going to go. Why couldn't old man over here go by himself." Bellowed Maya_

 _._

" _Maya." Protested her mom, shocked._

 _Suddenly Shawn took over the situation, he stood up briskly and poker – faced said," Go to your room Maya and don't come out till you're rational and have some self – control."_

 _The atmosphere was so thick with tension, you could cut the air with a knife._

 _Maya's bottom lip trembled, but she held her composure and her tears as she stalked out of the room, they couldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She quickened her pace and after violently entering her bedroom, she bolted the door twice and cried loudly into her pillow. After ten minutes or so of good old fashioned bawling, she dried her face and walked to her balcony doors,_

 _End of flashback_


	2. Friends

**Riley's POV**

I am so happy. Well I'm always happy, but today I'm especially happy, because yesterday was absolutely fantabulous! If yesterday was that good, something awesome must happen today! I can't help it, I just have to, "YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!" I burst out, jumping out of bed. I'm still in my PJ's and I giggle running towards the bathroom. As I run the shower, I strip from the pink bunny shorts and tee that makes me the coolest kid in town, well Rileytown, I'm not sure the citizens of Mayaville would appreciate my choice in sleepwear. I literally take a flying leap into the shower and immediately gasp because I turned it to the cold water nob, but nothing can ruin my mood, so I just roll with it.

I sing to myself as the droplets of icy water fell like miniature diamonds from the shower-head, sluicing the sleep off me. I love it when it's a good day, everything that can possibly go wrong can always be turned into a positive outcome. I laugh and twirl out of the shower as I hurriedly dry my body with a fluffy towel and run into my room, dancing and spinning, until I go to dizzy and collapsed on the floor. That didn't faze me, I'm naturally a clutz. It's one of my many great qualities. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection in the mirror and shook off the tumble I just took, then continued dancing, right into my closet.

Why I might be so happy, you may ask? I'm going to leave that to your imagination but it has to do with chicken wings, whipped cream, Maya and Maya's family. I'm just so happy that Uncle Shawn proposed. Maya is happy, so I'm happy. I walked out of my closet, fully clothed to see Maya clambering into my bedroom via the bay window.

"Hey peaches." She called, with that wide loveable smile on her face.

"Maya." I stop and look her in the eyes.

"Yeah." She smirks.

"Whipped cream and chicken wings?" I continue

"Yeah!" she says louder.

"AWESOME LAST NIGHT!" I scream.

"YEAH!" She shouts back punching the air with her fist.

We stand by the bay window and took in each others outfit with nods of approval. Maya hadn't abandoned her love of black and ripped things since she started being Maya Hart – Hunter but she hadn't entirely given up on it, yet. She wore a light blue and white checkered gypsy shirt and black jeans with white boots and a black and blue Alice band in her, which was braided into a a fishtail braid.

I donned a white army jacket, with copper undertones on top of a red sleeveless tee and red Capri with knee high copper boots, topping it off with a waterfall braid and a white hair-clip.

"You look great." I said happily.

"Back at you." She replied, nodding her head in approval.

We both stepped back for a second, before flicking our hair, "Stop it." We purred in unison.

Then I realized something, "Wait, it's Saturday, we don't have school." I piped up.

"Yeah…" Maya looked down, there was something off about her aura. Do not judge me, if we can read each others minds, we can feel each other's positive and negative aura's,"We need to talk." She sat down abruptly and looked back up at me,"All of us do."

I simply nodded and retrieved my phone from my bedside table, it lay right beside a picture of all of us together. 'Seriously?' I thought,' the universe just had to put that there, right beside my phone.' I sighed and picked up the device, my fingers nudging the sparkly pink and purple sequined case on the back. I walked over to Maya, who just numbly stared at her fingers. I texted all of our friends, my fingers flying on the touchscreen pad. Sure enough in the span of ten minutes, Zay, Lucas, Farkle and Smackle were assembled in our famous bay window. It might have only been a sixth of an hour, but it felt like eternity as we all stared at her.

"So Maya." Said Lucas who sat beside me, lacing my fingers with his own and offering great comfort,"what did you need to tell us?"

 **GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW**

 **Lucas POV**

We all lay in a shocked silence after Maya told us the big, horrible news.

"You're moving." Riley repeated, her voice cracking, her hand had slipped out of my grasp and she absentmindedly cracked her knuckles. She shakily stood and stared at Maya.

"Where, when and why." She whispered. We all looked at Maya, with the exception of me. Riley looked deathly pale and was shaking like a leaf blown about in the wind. I held fast to her hand but I doubt she noticed because she was gazing at Maya like she was the most precious gem on earth.

"In about two weeks, my dad got a promotion in his job and to Washington D.C." replied Maya, who was looking at Riley desperately.

"Go." Riley said simply, she hadn't stopped trembling and Maya looked at her in complete and utter shock.

"Wha.."

"Just go, please Maya, just… leave." Riley continued.

"Okay." Maya replied and clambered out the window.

"The rest of you go, except Lucas." Riley muttered.

They nodded and followed Maya's lead out the window. Once they had left, Riley exhaled loudly and sat down heavily. Then lay her head in my shoulder, her chocolate hair glinting in the early morning sun, showing the beautiful ombre undertones. I stroked it, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"It's O.K." I whispered into her ear, her skin smelled like honey and fresh strawberries and I inhaled the amazing scent. She sat up, staring at me with puffy red eyes 'Wow.' I thought, 'even after crying, she's still the most beautiful person on earth.'

"But what if it's not?" she asked, "what if it's not O.K. I can't live without Maya, we've been friends since the dawn of time." She laid her her head back on my shoulder, just gazing into empty space, her coffee – colored eyes riveted at something in the distance.

"What do I do Lucas?" She cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya's POV

Two weeks have gone by so quickly; I haven't talked to Riley since I told her I was moving. My eyes filled with tears and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I was lying down on a small neon orange sleeping bag in my bare room and suddenly I stood up and my feet started moving. I shut my eyes; I didn't care where I was going to go. Maybe I could walk until I get to a cliff and then throw myself off it. I felt a warm breeze on the base of my neck and I opened my eyes carefully, taking my time to do so as slowly as I could, separating each individual eyelash from each other. After ten minutes had passed, both eyes had finally come to terms with the outside world and I blinked furiously, taking in the shock of light. Somehow I had wound up in my art room, but the walls were bare and the room was void of all its artefacts just like my bedroom. With Riley gone and everything that I had packed up and sealed, with the rest of my life I had to sit down. I tried but my legs gave way and I plopped down on the stone cold tiles and let my imagination put everything back the way it should be. My curtains over there, my paints over there, the chest and cupboard tucked into that corner. My photograph and camera booth just below that tiny nook. For a split second I felt happy like the happy I felt before I had waltzed into the kitchen and my life was ruined.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to go back in time, I figure if I can't wish hard enough I could die trying or maybe I could sneak off later with all my stuff and go live with the Matthews, I chuckled half – heartedly to myself. Riley and I could actually be sisters and they could adopt me and I would hav…

"Open the door Ms. Hart; I know you're in there."

"Go away." I grumbled loudly.

"Well Peaches. I thought after not seeing us for a week would hav… mmmhhgggbbb…" I had jumped up at Peaches, opened the door and engulfed Riley into a hug. She had struggled for a bit, but I held on, I couldn't let her go, ever.

"Can't breathe." She gulped, and then I let her go.

There she was in all her glory, smiling and kind of hyperventilating. Oh, oops, my bad.

"Hey blondie, nothing for us? We walked here too." Smiled Zay. I just laughed and hugged them each in turn.

"Come on, we can't stay her, we have all our important talks at the bay window." Said Riley, tucking her arm into mine. I smiled at her lopsidedly and even though my heart was pounding and dreading this talk, I just raised my arm in the air and shouted,

"To the bay window!"

They all copied my pose and shouted in unison, "To the bay window."

That was that. We were all together again; no awkward I'm just seeing you again after a week mumbling, stuttering and stammering, because we are the Unstoppable two, three, four, five…

The Unstoppable Five! Yeah!

 **GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW-GMW**

Riley's POV

I am surprisingly good at acting. When did that happen? I feel horrible lying to Maya, but it has to be done. I am her best friend, so I have to suck it up and pretend to be happy that she's going to – breathe Riley- I am a purple cat and cats do not feel sad, well purple cats don't and when I'm painting purple cats in art class Maya will be right beside me pai… Maya! Why do you have to go? How will I survive without her? Who will help me through the torture of High School? I'm crying in my head. All the purple cats are… Maya! Why?! Oh, we're at the bay window. Time to bottle up those feeling and put my newly acquired acting skills to good, bad, good, bad, good-bad use.

The girls settled on the cushiony seats and the boys sat at our feet. The women are the queens of the world!

Okay. Be positive. Take a deep breath and speak. No, Maya's speaking, need to tune in…

"I'm really going to miss this, us. I love you guys and I never want to be without you. It's just, they're newly married and I need to be with them right now. I want you guys to know that no matter what, I will never forget you, especially you Riley." She said looking at me, her eyes were glistening with tears and I hugged her gently, letting her cry into my shoulder.

After a few seconds, I pulled back and looked at her beautifully blue eyes. Maya looked down and I gently pulled her chin up, so I could say this with all of my heart," I honestly don't want you to go." To heck with lying, "but, I know that I have to be strong for you and that I have always told you, that if you think it's the right thing to do, then you should do it."

Maya chuckles as tears ran down her face, "Riley, you've only told me that like twice, thrice?"

"Still counts! Oh, just go with it. But Maya, if you really think it's for the best, then go. I'm not going to hold you back."

"Riley, you've never held me back." She sniffled and hugged me again. We sat there for a few minutes, until someone cleared their throat.

"You guys do realise we're here as well right?" questioned Farkle.

"Yeah, sure." We spluttered nodding our heads, they all gave us pointed looks until or nods changed to vigorous head – shaking. We laughed and let the sound bounce against my walls as it faded into oblivion. I wanted to savour this moment.

"Maya, I wanted to make you something before you go." I said.

"Is it a purple cat picture?" she giggled.

"Yes and no." I smiled, then handed her a purple cat picture smiling nervously and then another piece of paper containing a bunch of words.

"I wrote this song for you." I said, then walked to a closet and took out a small _purple_ computer.

"I recorded it, and then put it to a slideshow." I smiled. They all crowded around the screen.

"Ooohh, I want to see this." Cooed Zay, rubbing his hands together.

"Shut it Babineaux." Maya absentmindedly shot back, her eyes transfixed at the screen.

He held his hands up in resignation and stared at the screen. I shut off the light and sat down beside Maya, then pressed play.

 **Ha left you hanging. I've always wanted to do that and now I have. Yes! So sorry for the late chapter. Ciao Darlings.**


End file.
